Band of Brothers
by Lekkerding
Summary: Fic de Cabal Online que NÃO está no menu de games do Fanfiction! , estrelando uma personagem minha, a force archer Tammy Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Uma noite escura, como qualquer outra. Para os nativos, nada demais; os estrangeiros, contudo, ficavam tensos ao cair da noite. Compreensível. Nada ali era como a terra deles. Nevareth e a Terra eram substancialmente diferentes.

Os terráqueos estavam acostumados com uma Lua, e as noites em breu. O céu deles tinha tons de azul para cada parte do dia. Eles também falavam muito em "24 horas". Nevareth tinha noites vermelhas. O carmim do céu indicava o repouso, e a brancura do firmamento, o trabalho. Para entender o passar do tempo, basta observar o movimento das luas. Elas dizem se fará frio, calor, se nada virá...

Assim é a vida em Nevareth. Sem as tais horas terráqueas... Eles parecem perdidos com a ausência desse elemento, às vezes.

Talvez por isso, tantos terráqueos estejam apinhados nas terras de Ruina. O céu não muda aqui. Está sempre negro como breu.

Não que isso fosse relevante para ela. Gostava de Ruina pela constância. Era um dos poucos locais na dimensão de Mercúrio livre das chagas dos fantasmas.

Seus olhos perdiam-se no brilho opaco de Anun, a lua do Oeste. Anun era a única lua coexistente nas dimensões; a face que Mercúrio via era compartilhada por Marte. E ela achava interessante a premissa de Sirius: contemplar Anun era a certeza dos guerreiros errantes de não estarem sozinhos nos mundos.

Sirius... A armadura brilhante do sábio, exposta na central de Porto Lux, era mais um lembrete de um passado longínquo, com suas glórias e valores perdidos. Ela tinha nascido e crescido assim. Mas hoje, tudo era diferente. Ela era diferente. Uma marginal, prisioneira de sua herança.

- Tammy.

A mão firme em seu ombro direito tinha um toque gentil, hábil. Típico dos que estavam habituados a manipular objetos frágeis o tempo todo.

- Ei, Crow. Muitos viajantes hoje?

- Ah, não. Os tempos são outros. Agora todos acham melhor partir em expedições levando o mundo em seus alforjes.

- Por isso Ruina anda tão vazia. Eles não costumam voltar, não é?

Gargalhadas ruidosas e sinceras seguiram o breve diálogo. Apesar de tudo, rir era tudo que lhes restava. Os aventureiros achavam as taxas de armazenagem muito caras, e preferiam viajar para suas caçadas carregando tudo que pudessem consigo.

Mas nem os guerreiros mais hábeis conseguiam lutar contra as feras de Ruina com tanta carga nas costas. Não era raro observar Aniark, Opaeng e Ibank arrastando gente ferida ou morta pelos portões do Forte. A grande ironia é que os pertences destes guerreiros voltavam intactos, diretamente para o erário da Nação a que pertenciam.

- Como dizem os terráqueos, a respeito dos preços...

- O barato sai caro. Realmente.

- E o mundo, Tammy, como anda?

- Podre, Crow. Bom é que não estaria.

- Você é muito pessimista, Tam... As coisas vão melhorar, eu sei. Um dia...

- Os mortos não voltam, Crow, por mais grandiosos que sejam.

Crowpar franziu o cenho, encarando as tábuas enegrecidas de seu armazém. A esperança dos antigos sempre morria na realidade crua que assolava Nevareth.

A cisão das fronteiras trouxe os terráqueos. Vinham de seu mundo, trazendo seus valores e o completo desprezo pelos nevaranos. Os terráqueos extraíram dos mundos toda a tecnologia possível, e fizeram ressurgir a magia proibida encerrada na Torre dos Mortos. Com ela, conquistaram glórias incontáveis. O preço, porém, era altíssimo para os nevaranos.

Enquanto Crowpar pensava na vida, Tammy perdia seu olhar em Anun. Pensava nas atividades do dia de hoje. Ou seria noite? Por alguma razão, Ruina estava eternamente condenada à escuridão.

"Os antigos nunca revelaram este mistério", pensava, enquanto comia uma maçã. Sabia que precisava de alimentos, pois sentia que esta seria uma longa jornada. O cheiro de almíscar do Forte estava mais fraco, dando lugar ao aroma metálico das bestas que assolavam os campos de Ruina.

Ninguém sabia como, quando ou por que a cidade foi construída no meio do nada. Ninguém tinha idéia das origens de sua fauna e flora – e apesar disso, aventureiros adoravam culpar os Procyons, pela semelhança de suas armaduras com as couraças das feras do lugar. Nada era certo sobre Ruina. E por isso, era a colônia mais perigosa de Nevareth.

Não era raro para Tammy ser chamada como apoio por Aniark, quando o cheiro do metal ficava forte. A fortaleza vivia sob ameaça dos Escavadores, criaturas cruéis dos campos que só faziam matar. O sadismo dos monstros só era comparável à sede de lucro dos terráqueos. Quem caía nas garras dos Escavadores sofria muito antes de morrer, pois as feras adoravam testar os limites da dor. Eles gostavam disso. Às vezes, parecia que se alimentavam da agonia.

Apesar de gostar da constância de Ruina, Tammy nunca entenderia a brilhante idéia dos antigos, de construir uma colônia num ambiente tão inóspito, com as ruínas de outra colônia que não sobreviveu. Talvez fosse um teste. Talvez eles quisessem testar os limites da perseverança, como Escavadores testam os limites da dor e as Moscortadoras testam os limites da paciência dos habitantes da Floresta do Desespero. A simples lembrança dos zumbidos das moscas deixou Tammy cansada.

Mas não havia tempo para dormir. O alarme soava em Ruina. E o olhar desesperado de Ibank chamava.

- É minha deixa, Crow. – Tammy abriu seu armazém, e dele retirou suas armas e alguns medicamentos. Tirou ainda uma tiara negra, que tinha reflexos esverdeados contra a luz. Ao colocar a tiara negra em sua cabeça, suas vestes negras brilharam, como que saudando a tiara.

As armaduras de Nevareth eram forças misteriosas. Heranças da Era Venerável. Organismos vivos, que se associavam ao corpo de quem as carregava. Os trajes negros de Tammy se fechavam numa couraça justa e apropriada para suas habilidades quando colocava sua tiara, que ainda confeccionava um visor, caindo sobre seu olho direito.

Crowpar olhava a preparação da guerreira atentamente, enquanto entregava as chaves de armazém para outros guerreiros, ansiosos pela luta. Eles estavam ali pelo status; os clãs ofereciam riquezas infinitas a quem derrotasse Escavadores em Ruina, e trouxesse núcleos de energia e outros espólios das entranhas dos monstros.

Tammy era diferente. Era uma Capella, mas não tinha interesse em guerrear com Procyons. E também não tinha nenhuma afeição por clãs. Não gostava de terráqueos, e a união em clãs era invenção deles.

Tammy fechou o armazém, e entregou suas chaves a Crowpar. Com algumas palavras em nevarano, levou a mão esquerda para o alto, e abaixou, confeccionando um belíssimo arco dourado no ar. Conjurou magias próprias de sua carreira, para proteger a si mesma na luta. As magias deixavam uma aura avermelhada à sua volta.

De soslaio, viu o medo no olhar de um dos guerreiros. O rapaz tremia, enquanto vestia sua armadura pesada, cheia de lanças e espinhos. O escudo gigantesco em suas costas denunciava: este não era feito para a batalha. Ele deveria proteger os companheiros, não ser enviado à morte. Um rapaz novo, e sem experiência. Viu o brasão de clã em sua mão direita, e entendeu tudo.

Ofereceu-lhe algumas magias de proteção, e chegando perto, disse em seu ouvido:

- Você não precisa lutar. O que deve fazer é viver, treinar muito e não se render aos outros.

Os olhos do rapaz cruzaram com os dela. Olhos dourados, íris triangular. Um nevarano. Num sinal rápido, Tammy e Crowpar se entenderam.

Crowpar dominou o rapaz assustado em segundos. Não era um mero gerente de armazém; o passado dele era obscuro. O pouco que se sabia era que iniciou sua estalagem após retirar-se da nação Procyon. Mas suas cicatrizes e o corpanzil denunciavam um grande guerreiro caído.

Sempre que encontrava nevaranos jovens, Crowpar os impedia de lutar. Fosse por força, ou diálogo. Nisso, ele e Tammy se entendiam. Enquanto os terráqueos se multiplicavam feito capim-aurora, os nevaranos minguavam.

- Veja, Aniark já está pedindo água contra os Sentinelas. É melhor ir.

Tammy desceu as escadas como um raio, rumo ao portão sul de Ruina. Era dali que vinha o cheiro de metal, e de carne queimada. E o vulto colossal formado à frente não deixava dúvidas: era hora de matar um Escavador. Ou morrer tentando.


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto corria, viu Ibank arrastando um rapaz – ou o que restava dele – para Solmea.

Solmea... Outra coisa que Tammy não entendia.

O garoto sempre esteve ali, no centro de Ruina. Solmea não envelhecia como humanos... Ou nevaranos. E tinha habilidades estranhas, como recuperar órgãos internos com suas partes biônicas. Como Solmea havia perdido o olho e o braço, ninguém sabia. E porque os havia substituído com partes de Sentinelas, menos. O que se sabia é que Solmea estava ali para ajudar, e sempre que possível, levavam os feridos ao menino. Vida e morte eram questões que somente Solmea poderia resolver, naquele mundo inóspito.

Tammy parou. Precisava ajudar Ibank. Opaeng trazia duas mulheres nos ombros, esbaforido, e havia mais um corpo caído na entrada. Não havia tempo, e...

Um instante. A vida em Ruina era definida num único instante. E naquele momento, Tammy e Aniark definiram sua sobrevivência – pelo menos mais um pouco. O feixe de raios laser do Sentinela mirava suas cabeças; ambos conseguiram desviar, graças aos instintos de defesa dos trajes de Tammy.

Entre os seis prismas de lutas nevaranas, arqueiros arcanos, guardiões arcanos e espadachins arcanos não eram fruto da Torre dos Sábios. Mestres das forças desenvolveram estas artes após o Êxodo. Antes, eram chamados de Manipuladores da Força Arcana, devido a seu extenso conhecimento. Mas este conhecimento foi compartilhado, tornando o título obsoleto.

Ainda assim, eram eles os mestres. Conseguiam interagir com as forças a seu redor, integrando-se com as formas de vida e de energia naquelas terras. Por eles, tudo fluía. Para outros prismas, a Força Arcana era apenas uma ferramenta; para eles, era a própria vida.

Tammy pertencia a esse prisma. Ainda era relativamente nova. Tinha conseguido alcançar o sexto grau da Força Arcana há poucos meses, com muitas ressalvas do alto comando da Floresta do Desespero. O oficial Schuteberg franzia o cenho sempre que a garota vinha ter com Kallua, instrutora responsável pelos arqueiros arcanos de toda Nevareth.

Os ensinamentos de Kallua trouxeram a habilidade de entender a linguagem da estrutura de titânio que envolvia seu corpo. E esta compreensão a salvava sempre. Como agora. Se demorasse um pouco mais para retrair a cabeça, conforme o brilho estranho de seu visor, não teria uma.

O Sentinela recarregava as baterias. Mais um tiro, mais uma chance de matar. Tammy foi mais rápida. O cristal que carregava no punho brilhava. Tammy trouxe a mão direita para o arco em riste de sua mão esquerda, formando uma flecha branca.

Aniark fechou os olhos, tamanha a luz emanada da flecha. A força do disparo de Tammy trouxe todos os corpos para trás, rasgando o ar e acertando o Sentinela em cheio. Pedaços de metal voavam pelos ares, e o ruído era insuportável.

Apenas um Sentinela a menos, entre outros tantos que já se apinhavam ao sul. Vinham na frente, abrindo caminho para o mestre. O som dos rotores era único. Tammy disparou mais flechas para afastá-los. Os que morressem com elas eram apenas lucro. Com 10 flechas disparadas, conseguiu limpar o portão sul do forte.

Não era a primeira vez que as máquinas tentavam invadir a colônia. Mas as investidas ficavam cada vez mais ousadas.

O vulto ameaçador no portão sul era prova disso. Se os Escavadores finalmente mostravam as caras... Não tardaria para que toda a sorte de criaturas deixasse a antiga estação de trem e tentasse a sorte contra a colônia. Novamente. Por que outra razão a antiga colônia teria perecido?

Arco em riste. As ligas metálicas do Escavador estavam expostas.

Sombras emanavam de sua mão direita, enquanto palavras roucas eram ditas. Incompreensíveis aos terráqueos feridos aos pés de Solmea, mas vívidas e ameaçadoras para o garoto. Um nevarano sempre sabia quando as magias das sombras eram invocadas.

O Escavador seguia seu rastro de destruição, tentando derrubar a barreira arcana que envolvia a colônia, A cada investida, o ar da colônia era distorcido. Destroços das estruturas metálicas das lojas desabavam nas praças. Já não havia abrigo para os "bravos" viajantes das guildas, que corriam esbaforidos para o portal. Ruina ficava sem forças.

Tammy ergueu a mão direita, tocando a corda mágica do arco com a ponta dos dedos. O negrume tomou sua mão esquerda. O feristino perdia o verde vivo, natural do cristal, ficando turvo e sombrio. A flecha estava formada: uma grande concentração de energia negra, silvando nas mãos da arqueira, tinha o gigante de ferro como alvo.

Tammy tremia. Não tinha ainda dominado as técnicas das sombras, e temia que aquela concentração fugisse de seu controle. Mas sabia que esta era sua maior arma contra os Escavadores, que sucumbiam rapidamente às magias negras.

Fechou os olhos. A visão era a maior inimiga da precisão, ensinava Kallua. Precisava ouvir e entender o ambiente, para que seu plano surtisse efeito.

- Esta leva jeito... Se tivesse os cabelos soltos, eu poderia jurar que era outra pessoa. – Crowpar observava a cena, e sorria. Tammy estava agora sozinha na cidade. Era ela a única coisa entre a destruição de Ruina e seus algozes. Se ela falhasse, tudo estaria perdido.

Um disparo. Três erros. Tammy acertou o Escavador em cheio, e o gigante tombou. O estrondo dos rotores indo ao chão fez com que os guardas tapassem os ouvidos. Toda a terra tremia, enquanto o Escavador urrava, tentando levantar para encarar seu quase algoz, sem muito sucesso; ela tinha destruído as patas dianteiras da criatura, e já era um grande avanço. Mas Escavadores nunca andam sozinhos. E nada deixa um Escavador mais furioso que um companheiro ferido.

Três erros, que poderiam custar a vida de todos em Ruina. Num instante, uma fenda se abriu na praça, quase engolindo Solmea. Dela, emergia mais um colosso. Brilhava intensamente. Um rubro intenso, infernal. Os urros da criatura eram desesperadores. E ela, agora, buscava seu alvo, nada difícil de encontrar.

O braço metálico atingiu Tammy em cheio. Atirada às paredes da ala norte do forte, Tammy sentia a visão turva. Não entendia o que suas vestes queriam dizer, pulsando tanto, tentando levantar alguém que mal tinha forças para respirar. E por não entender, sentiu na carne as garras afiadas do Escavador.

A perna direita parecia estar em chamas. O sangue empapava suas botas e deixava uma poça negra à sua volta. Era o fim dela. O Escavador já tinha emergido completamente. Era o líder.

Escavadores não tinham olhos. Mas Tammy se sentia examinada. Nua. Como se a criatura enxergasse cada centímetro dela, e analisasse o que lhe doeria mais. Talvez estivesse pensando qual seria a melhor forma de vingar o Escavador aleijado às portas da cidade...

Talvez estivesse brincando com ela. A garra de metal preparava o ataque, descendo com toda força em direção à arqueira arcana. Ela não podia correr, ou desviar. Era o fim. Tammy fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe...

O som do metal batendo em... Algo. Talvez tivesse sorte e o Escavador enroscasse a garra na ala superior da Torre. Mas o som era diferente. Quase... Arcano.

Tammy abriu os olhos, e a luz fez dilatar a íris triangular. As estrelas de três pontas se cruzaram. As dela, e as do rapaz franzino na estalagem.

Era uma característica nevarana. Os nascidos em Nevareth tinham olhos coloridos, e a íris triangular. Quando dilatadas, viravam estrelas. Quando dilatadas em certos guerreiros, ficavam invertidas, e possibilitavam transformações únicas.

A íris do rapaz era uma estrela. E estava invertida. Ele não era mais um garoto franzino, mas um gigante debaixo do escudo arcano, que tinha dobrado o tamanho e fornecia abrigo à arqueira caída. Tammy reconheceu os olhos amarelos e cheios de medo vistos antes, na estalagem de Crowpar. Mas ele estava diferente. O medo tinha desaparecido.

- Vá você ficar com Crowpar agora, moça. Essa é minha luta agora.

A surpresa e a ira lutavam em Tammy. Estava ferida e não poderia fazer muito agora, mas não podia deixar que um guardião arcano fizesse seu papel. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

O guardião girou seu escudo, criando ondas magnéticas que deixavam a atmosfera dourada, e deslocavam o ar. Como numa dança, o guardião empunhava o escudo. Esquerda, direita, esquerda novamente. O ar deslocado empurrava o Escavador para fora da cidade. E assim foi, até que as criaturas se chocaram. Um ruído terrível seguiu o choque.

Era impossível saber o que era da colisão, e o que era da dor dos Escavadores. Se é que eles sentiam dor. Eles sempre produziam ruídos horríveis. Às vezes, pareciam gritar. Mas ninguém sabia o que emanava daquelas criaturas.

O guardião ergueu seu escudo, deslocando suas ondas magnéticas para cima. Elas rapidamente tomaram a barreira mágica de Ruina. Um reforço, para que o Forte agüentasse um pouco mais. Até que se descobrisse uma saída, e...

Um silvo. O guardião sentiu a manipulação das forças arcanas. Algo havia acontecido. Olhou em volta, procurando seus companheiros de guilda, que havia chamado. Encontrou apenas uma mulher ferida, coberta de negro, olhos púrpuros e a íris estrelada.

E invertida.

Ela agora segurava duas pistolas de energia pura, fumegantes. Uma para cada Escavador, talvez. O ódio a mantinha em pé. Então, ele soube o que fazer. Girou seu escudo, mais uma vez, abrindo a brecha certeira para os disparos de energia da atiradora.

Tammy reuniu todas as energias que tinha, quando percebeu o que o guerreiro queria dizer com "luta". Guardiões arcanos não eram feitos para o embate. Eram mestres da defesa. Da proteção. O rapaz ia direto para o precipício, se resolvesse atacar. Ele estava apenas defendendo a cidade, aguardando reforços... De quem? Restavam apenas os dois ali – e ele só estava ali porque ela e Crowpar o tinham desarmado. Ele não queria e nem podia lutar. Isso era tarefa dela.

Com tudo que tinha, conjurou os espíritos anciões. O feristino que envolvia suas duas mãos tomou vida, crescendo e criando duas grandes armas de energia, reluzentes como Anun. A magia era o suficiente para mantê-la em pé, e os cristais não descansariam enquanto o inimigo não estivesse morto. Era o que lhe bastava.

Na brecha de energia aberta pelo guardião, ela encontrou a oportunidade perfeita. Grandes globos de fogo negro eram formados nos gatilhos das armas, e cuspidos com toda a força. Um atrás do outro. Os Escavadores faziam um barulho infernal, quase insuportável. E ela sentia as pistolas ganhando mais vigor a cada tiro. Como se elas gostassem da carnificina. As armas consumiam mais e mais energia, aumentando o fogo negro, engolindo o mundo ao redor.

A visão de Tammy ficava turva. Ela não via mais os Escavadores; apenas escombros, e o negrume. Na mão esquerda, a pistola se desfazia, e as sombras eram recolhidas pelo verde vivo do feristino.

As estrelas de três pontas do guardião arcano novamente encontraram as suas. Como um espelho. E o breu tomava conta.


End file.
